Discovering and Learning
by RoseyRedblood
Summary: Having no memories of the past waking up on the floor of someones home and shareing her kiss in mid air.  A girl is flug into the fight between good and evil while at the Xiaolin temple she makes new friends and discovering old ones what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

N/A:Review do what ever I really don't care anymore I just care about the number of hits! Thank you if you do review...

* * *

A girl opening her blue eyes for the very first time finds herself laying on the hard cold surface of the floor wearing a black tank top and a blue pants around her hips going all the way down to her feet almost peace colored skin. All the sudden, her whole being begin shaking with fear as the air rushed around her brown hair lying right beside her that extented at least mid way down her shoulders. Closing her eyes still shaking with fear as thoughts raced though her head tripping over one another. Such as, "Where am ?!" "Who am I?!" 

"Why am I here?!" Finding herself surprised she's starts yelling the last part with all that her body could possibly bare.

All the sudden, her blue eyes open once again to the sound of a man's harsh voice answering her. "I'm not going to ask what you're doing on my floor but, I do ask that you leave." As the man spoke he steped some distance away from her lifeless body.

Her eyes traveled to his tall figure however her and his eyes never met because his face was blocked by the shadows of the light around him. Finally, after looking at him she answers her voice meek and filled with fear. "Who are you and what am I doing on your floor?"

The tall figure answered her not moving another step closer. "That is none of your business and once again I ask that you leave if you value your life!" Then the man turned his back to her as she lay still on the ground.

Her body still shaking more with fear as one thought ran though her mind, "I have to get out of here!" As she tries to setup she discovers she's bond to the floor due to her lack of energy and nothing more. She answers the tall figure speaking meekly, still filled with the same kind of fear as before.

"I can't move..." Opening her blue eyes staring at the back of his feet waiting for an answer as her heart pounded faster and harder than ever before. Then he turned around the same distance away without her knowing he looked at her not saying another word. She finally decideded to ask a question, "What do you plan on doing with me?"

Answering her he says, "Nothing I'm just going to leave you here for now..." After she responds meekly saying, "You're just going to leave me here…?!"

"What's the matter scared?" Another moment after he answers, anger from inside her explodes with her heart beating faster as she starts yelling. "Yes of course only out of my mind I wake up to find I can't move in a place with someone I don't even know, how would you feel if you found yourself in this position? When she's done speaking things go black closing her eyes in silence still breathing resting her head to one side.


	2. Chapter 1 contiued

**N/A:Just like you I wish to improve my writeing skills please also note this is a countinuaion of the frist chapter... I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"For one I'm not in your position and two this conversation is going now where may you sleep well." Loseing interest as he walked away leaving the strange girl where she was he turned, in the opposite direction only to trun around again to a sound he wished he had never heard the sound of a boy's voice someone he knew very well. The boy's voice came closer up the stairs finally the boy himself came into view. The boy was a red head on his head he wore a pair of yellow goggles that had red swirls in each eye peace next, he was wearing a black trench coat over his pale skin, black boots, and on his back was his hil boat. 

Just as the boy came closer saying, "Hi Chase!" The man just then known as Chase replied to the boy frowning "Spicer! What an unpleasant surprise what may I ask are you doing in my layer?" Showing his disgust at him acting like he shouldn't have bothered coming.

Just then without thinking Spicer said, "Just stopping by to say hello to my all time favorite evil hero!" Hugging Chase just as he spoke with his eyes closed rubing his nose into the man's chest plate of gold and drown amor that covered him almost from head to toe while, inhaleing the aroma that the man possessed where ever he went.

All the sudden out of nowhere Chase grabbed Spicer by the neck raising with his black gloved hand him to his eye level saying, "Listen Spicer I'm not in the mood so tell me what exactly what are you planning?"

Spicer hesitated for a few moments as he looked into Chase's brown tiger eyes and as he glared into his red ones. Spicer finally summoned up the courage to talk shaking like a scared little school girl. "N…No…Nothing I just stopped by to say hi." After he was done speaking Chase threw him against the wall the closest to him watching him as he slide down the wall with his hands right beside him. As he slid down the wall Chase put his hands behind his back, "Now I don't really believe you Spicer but I'll take your word it you've wasted enough of my time so leave………………and on your way out take this girl with you."

A moment later Chase walked over to a sleeping girl's body he had never seen before. Picking her up in his arms he tossed her like a helpless doll to Spicer then, with the girl in his arms he fell to the ground despite the fact she was very light for her size getting to his feet looking at his hero Chase questioning his methods, "Did I just miss something?! I stop by to say hi you throw me against a wall and shortly after tell me to leave throwing some strange girl at me what was that all about?!" Chase answered shortly after turning his back to Spicer, "I discovered this girl sleeping on my floor we talked for a while and then she fell back to sleep I didn't find out her name.

"What was she doing on your floor", Spicer looked at him with a questioning look on his pale white face.

"That is not of my knowledge just take her quickly and go before I change my mind and feed you both to my tiger's", Chase Young said with a cruel smile on his face and twinkle dancing in both of his eyes. At that moment he sent froth two of his tiger's slowly approaching the boy and the sleeping young girl lying helplessly in his arms. With a fearful look in his eyes the boy in the black trench coat ran for the exit surprised to find the tigers never fallowed him as he made his way outside standing at the edge of the cliff, smiling he decided the rid himself of the girl quickly extending his arms over the side of the cliff ready to release her plunging to her bloody death quicking pulling her back thinking of what might happen before he hard his hero's voice!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Spicer you hear me if you do anything to end that young girl's life I'll end yours the very same way remember little worm I'll be watching every move you make" Chase said in a serious tone of voice.

"You'll do what", Spicer said his eyes widening in fear.

"You heard me", Chase responded in an even tone.

Fearing the worst the boy gulped in the back of his throat as he started to take off into the cloudy sky with the girl still in his arms the clouds cleared as he flew off into the distance.

* * *

N/A: The next chapter will come next weekend I won't make you wait that long...just tell me what do you think will happen to the girl now that she seems to be in Jack's care...either way thanks for the number of hits you gave me 102 hit's keep it up it seems more people like the frist chapter then this one...well do what comes best to you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chicken:a game where two people try to get as close as possible while trying get the other person to back off the frist one to back off loses.

* * *

When Spicer was finally some safe distance away from Chase's layer the gray clouds in the sky started to clear as warm sunlight began to peek though with a little reaching Spicer's face. Oddly enough, the strange girl in his arm's instinctively made herself at home as if she belonged their turning to her side facing in his direction Spicer began to feel uncomfortable with the strange girl in his arms as she seemed to be using his chest as some short of plow or other. A series of thoughts rolled though his head while he rolled his eyes frowning as if he could have been doing something better then carrying a girl around with no idea even where in the world he was going what's so ever. 

"Man I can't believe this I'm stuck with some girl I don't even knows what do I do," Spicer thought silently to himself while holding the girl who seemed to loosen her grip around his waist.

"I love you mom," this strange girl seemed to whisper to the air just loud enough for only Spicer to hear while she unexpectedly kissed him softly on the cheek with her dry somewhat pink and red lips for some unknown reason. Blushing uncontrollably Spicer, couldn't but help give a surprised girly yelp that never seemed to wake the girl as she went back to the same position as before and starting to snore loudly.

"What in the world this girl is crazy I'm not her mother what could she possibly be dreaming about well whatever it is I don't want to know," Jack yelled still surprised at what she had done.

"Wow that was random I received a kiss on the cheek how weirder can things get", he thought just as he was looking down on the girl with a peace happy expression on her peace face laying still. A moment later he got his answer closing his eyes unexpectedly plating an awkward kiss on her cheek fallowed by softly whispering, "I love you too honey have a good time at school."

"Mom do you even know where you taking me," the strange sleeping girl whispered questioning his motives as if he were actually her real mother instead of a boy with no idea where in the world he was going.

"No not really honey why," Spicer questioned her whispering in confusion while rolling his eyes at how stupid everything seemed to be getting with each question he asked and she answered.

"Well it sure isn't school," the girl whispered trailing off becoming confused herself.

"What was your first clue," Spicer whispered rolling his eyes still confused frowning.

"Take a left on State Street," she whispered trailing off once more.

"Sure honey whatever you say," Spicer whispered trailing off.

"Mom stop here then you can let me off here," she whispered trailing off rising up in her sleep kissing him softly on the cheek only this time near the corner of his lip almost tasting his spit.

Still in confusion Spicer blushed uncontrollably as he whispered, "I love you too" before closing his eyes pressing his lips against hers feeling how dry and cracked he was completely oblivious to the fact the girl was wakening just as he seemed to be flying over a thick forest of tall oak trees. Just then the girl was coming to she could feel something press up against her lips and a tong enter her mouth exploring all around shock shot up and down the her spine as the gray clouds started in the sky cleared little by little until the sun seemed to warm the landscape of tall oak trees below them. As shock shot up and down her spine she opened her eyes at first her vision was bit fuzzy but it started to come into focus. With her vision in focus she made out the figure of a boy with gray skin and red hair paralyzed by fear of what was going on she was in one place and now she was in another. All the sudden anger mixed with her fear causing her to kick and scream biting down on Spicer's tong catching him off guard by pain and surprise he lost control of his hail boat.

As he lost control they started flying toward a rather large tall oak tree. With the girl still in his arms now holding on to him for dear life with her eyes tightly closed only one word escaped from both of their mouths! "Mommy," both yelled at the same time as they hit the oak tree dead on landing a small branch for the moment both were relived than once again, the girl's anger over came her causing her to brake Spicer's nose at the cost of her own hand hurting just before the branch cracked leaving Spicer hanging by his black pants and her hitting the next branch down resulting in a very sore back afterwards. A moment later, Spicer's pants slid down to his ankles revealing pair of rainbow boxers. When the girl looked up laying on her back still overcome with pain from hitting the branch she started to laugh as the boy above her danged helplessly like a piñata by his boxers while he crossed his arms in protest frowning about to say something just before he realized his nose was bleeding rapidly as the blood rushed down to his chain in streams he covered his nose with both hands embarrassed despite his best efforts a few droplets of blood hit the girl laying below him on the forehead.

"Ewe," the girl yelled grossed out by the few droplets of blood that hit her on the forehead streaming down to her nose she sat up yapping away the blood with her right hand only to have it stain on her hands and face. All the sudden Spicer couldn't contain himself starting to laugh holding his nose with his right hand pointing at her with his left,"Ha who's the one laughing now?"

In that instant the girl was enraged yelling at Spicer, "Well at least I'm not the one hanging by my boxers like a idot!"

Spicer responsed with the same kind of anger pointing at her, "Your one to talk at least I don't have a bump the size of a golf ball on my face and a black eye!" Still anger the girl felt the right side of her face discovering the strange boy above her spoke the ture she did have a bump one the right side of her face and a black eye to top it off. Spicer didn't say any more crossing his arms frowning at the girl just as he heared a riping sound of his boxers giveway just before one word escaped his mouth,"Mommy!" As he fell the scared girl just sat thier unable to move he fell on top of her with his black pants still down by his ankles. For a moment he looked at her blood stained face and next into her bule eyes as she looked back into his quickly studying his face.

Both started to breath heavly looking into each others eyes for a moment then, Spicer quickly became in embrassed moveing off the girl as he stood up inching away he truned around pulling up his pants ajusting himself until he felt more comfortable sitting back down with some distance in between them dangling his feet off the branch while the girl stared at him parazled with fear. Spicer stared into her scared little bule eyes embaressed as was she blurting out turning his face away, "What are you look at?"

"Excuse me your the one fell on top of me," she yelled loud enough to brake both of Spicer's ear drums still laying on the branch trieing not to show her fear.

"Whats that supose to mean it's your fault we're in this stupid tree in the frist place not mine," looking at her than truning away Spicer blushed.

"It's plenty your fault who are you any way,"the girl yelled with her cheeks truning red.

"No it's not it's your fault who are you," Spicer pointed at her yelling in response.

"Hey I asked you frist and it's your fault,"the girl yelled siting up.

"No it's not," Spicer yelled inching his way foreward on the branch as the girl did the same thing. The two got into an argueing contest to prove which one was right which may have been mistaken as a game of chicken to anything or one wacthing close by. A few moments later the two were inches away from one anothers face before the girl atomaticly decided to slap Spicer on the cheek. "Ow! What was that for,"Spicer wined puting a hand to his face.

"For trying to take advantage of me!"

"I wasn't trying to take advantage of you I just got into the moment,"he yelled.

"What moment,"she asked him questionly.

"Well were should I start... you were talking in your sleep and during that time you kissed me a couple of times,called me mom saying that you loved me so I decided to play along and got into the moment there are you statified," Spicer asked her for a moment frowning before she slaped him only a few inchs away from his face. "Ow what was that for I already tould you what happened,"Spicer said putting a hand to his face.

"So you were trying to take advantage of me," she yelled just after slaping him crossing her arms still kind of mad.

"No I just got into the moment that's all,"he yelled at her doing the same she had done while rolling his red eyes.

"Fine I'll take your word for it," she quitely said rolling her eyes looking at him she had had enough with fighting with him and besides what would be the point of starting another meaningless fight with no point in mind other than to see who was right.

"You will," Spicer asked her half supised and still kind of mad.

"Yes," the girl quitely said with a frown on her face.

The two looked at each other for a while with frowns on their face's finally the girl changed her sitting postion makeing herself more comfortable dangling her legs just as Spicer decided it was safe enough to sit closer to her without reciveing any damge for it. Sitting right next to each other on the branch of the oak tree the two looked out at the landscape crossing thier arms lost in their own thoughts when finally the girl decided the to brake the silence to ask Spicer a question.

"So now that we have that cleared why was I in your arms in midair," the girl asked him quitely and meeking looking in his direction when he truned his head in supise.

"Wh...What...Oh it's a little hard to explan why don't you start off by telling me your side frist," Spicer said choking on his words with his arms crossed.

"Okay it all started out when I woke up on the floor of someone's home scared I asked the guy what his name was and how I ended up on his floor he didn't answer me all he tould it was none of my conceren shortly after, he pointed to some stares leading down asking me to leave I never got a look at his face however, I did notice he was very tall than things went black the next thing I know I was in your in midair being french kissed by you," she meekly said with her arms still crossed quitely studying his face.

"You don't know who Chase Young is," Spicer stared at her with his eyes widened in suprise that no one knew about his evil hero.

"Who," the girl looked at him without any cule of what he was talking about for all she knew he could have been talking about chinese food.

"Umm nobody nevermind forget I said anything," Spicer said quickly trying to change to the subject.

"No no I want to know who this Chase Young is," the girl said with some amount of interest in her meek voice.

"How about I tell you some other time," Spicer said looking into her bule eyes as she gazed back into his.

"Ok why don't you tell me your side of the story now," she said meekly looking at him waiting for a reply than gazeing down at the landscape below which inculded a varity of plant life of all different colors shapes and sizes. Spicer looked at the distracted girl a little annoyed nobody told him what to do he thought to himself trailing off in his thoughts.

"I was just getting that before you interupted what I was about to say," he looked at the girl rolling his eyes like she didn't know how to wait for someone else to start speaking.

"Sorry," the girl looked at him returning the same bit Spicer had done to her rolling her eyes as well.

"Just don't do it agine now as I was saying I was on my way to Chase's place to see him when I got thier he throw me aganist a wall then told me to leave takeing you along with me I remeber his excate words being "Go quickly before I change my mind feeding both of you to my tigers as a sank" so in a way I guess I short of saved your life," he said looking at her waiting for a reply.

"So that's your side of the story," the girl asked him.

"Yes," he said looking at her.

"Okay then I olnly have two questions foryou who are you, and where do you plan on takeing me," she looked at him quitely from head to toe finally seeing what he fully looked like.

"Jack Spicer evil...umm I mean Jack Spicer and the last part I haven't thought of yet so whats your name," he asked her.

"Its Paula," as she said the name the wheels in her head started truning it was the only link she had back to the past but what sort of past the only person that might provide her with some answers was the boy named Jack Spicer sitting next to her maybe possilbly even a little hope of learning about her past what ever that was.

"Paula...thats an ok name kind of old fashion," Jack Spicer said rubbing his chin with his thum and hand.

"Do you like old fashion," she asked him raiseing her eyebrows.

"Never really thought about it you," he looked at her.

"No," she replyed.

"Oh."

"So Jack how long do you plan on staying in this tree," Paula asked him quitely.

"However long I feel like it baby why," Jack said feeling more comfortable he decided to make himself at home in the tree long forgetting the dried blood around his mouth and nose as Paula seemed to forget about the blood that was all over her tanktop, pants, and face things seemed more at peace.

"No reason...did you just call me baby,"looking at him in confustion as he layed there on the branch as if were a bed.

"Yeah I decided Paula was too long so from now on I'll refer to you as baby," Jack said quitely falling asleep as things went black around him he no longer thought of anything or anyone else.

Things seemed silent in the tree the only sound Paula could hear was her heart beat or the sound of snoreing as she shifted her vistion from the dorling boy with red hair to the oak tree it's self with a few small green leaves sticking out from smaller branches without thinking she picked four or five green leaves putting them in her left poket next, looking up to see that a piace of Jack's ranbow underwear was still hanging from the broken branch. She giggled a little at thought of what might of happened if he had been hanging by his black coat than she stoped shefting her gaze back on him frowning in mid thought looking at his mouth,"stupid idot if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be in this stupid tree it's all his fault!" Making her way closer to him she woundered what she was doing why should she help a weirdo like Jack when all he had done was...she paused thinking, "What had he done worng nothing if so why care... he was a human being none the less." She inched her way forward on the branch closer to Jack's face she couldn't belive what she was doing putting her hands searching though the pockets of a sleeping boy to find something that might be of use nothing except weird looking objects which she put back being that they would be of no use to her. She couldn't use the leaves in her pocket so she would use her own tanktop to clean up the dried blood on his face with the drol he was making it wouldn't be a problem she had everthing she needed right there.

Nearly inches away from his face with her feet on both sides of the tree danging she closed her eyes as she begain to pull on her tanktop she diped the fabric into the puddle of dorl that lay next to Jack's head. She layed a hand on the right side of Jack's face discovering his pale cheek was warm smooth. As she started to wipe his face she took her time makeing sure not to push to hard on his skin wakeing him up. She next deicded she would check his waist chest as she wacthed his chest expand and contract she decided not to. All the suddean Jack started makeing small noise's and talking his sleep just as Paula was slowly wiping his face. "Just 5 more minutes mom...mom where are you going you know I can't stand to be away from you for more than a day," Jack wipered as drops of sweat started to form on his head. Paula at frist rolled her eyes at how weak Jack looked just than she quickly relized what was happening Jack was in need of help but what could she do she was just as weak as him. Without thinking she postioned herself on top of Jack,"Oh Jack it's okay mother's here it's okay don't cry mother will never leave you." She said as sweetly as possible while choking on tears running down her own eyes. "You won't ever leave me,"Jack wipered as he hugged the life out of her she couldn't ecsape his grip on her as she seemed to press up aganist his warm body.

"I'll never leave you Jack ever..," she tried to say as sweetly as possible as she gasped for air Jack seem to losen his grip on a little her she couldn't help it she flet sleepy pressed up aganist him. Since she couldn't escape from his grip she decided to make herself more comfortable while she was on top of him frist putting her arms around his waist pressing her cheek up aganist his the last thing she saw before she went to sleep was the peaceful expression on his face after that things went black.

* * *

Sorry for this long chapter I just felt I had to add on...I hope you liked it there will be another chapter but I don't know when. 


	4. Chapter 4

Off in the distance a tall figure covered in glorious golden amour floated high above the tall forest with his black gloved hands behind his back with a frown on his face he quietly observed the rather odd sleeping pair on the near by branch of an oak tree way below him. Something seemed amiss as the sun shined upon him and a soft wind blew upon his face one word entered his complicated mind, why. In other words, why had he wasted his time finding out what Spicer was up to when he could have been doing something more productive instead of something counter productive unfortunately, the great mastermind and powerful warlord had not a clue? One thing the powerful warlord did know was he loved squashing poor little defenseless bugs on occasion maybe that was his reason for coming there. To wait for the right moment to squish a certain little bug only in having to it to wiper leaving him feeling disgusted wondering why that little worm could never grow a backbone or wondering why he had wasted his time in the first place.

Silently, the 1500 year old man shoke his head when would Spicer grow a backbone if it was possible maybe he could develop one somehow? The powerful man quickly dismissed this idea in the front of his mind but kept it in the back as a small possibility to consider later. Mean while Spicer came to bewildered to what he found red in the face being gentle as he could pulled the girl off him only to discover a stream of drool was flowing down his trench coat from the girls mouth and the side of his as well. Quickly grossed out and embarrassed about what happened Jack left Paula to lie alone on the branch of the oak tree he needed time and space to think about what had happened. Some distance away Spicer found a branch to sit on he had some trouble flying because his heli bot suffered damage from the tree crash earlier. Dangling his feet from the branch Spicer looked on at the endless landscape of trees he looked up at the endless branches above him along with a tall figure floating up above him he thought he was seeing things looking back down he carelessly gazed at his surroundings.

The image of the tall figure only took a moment to register in Jack's brain when he careless said, "Hey Chase."

"Spicer," Chase yelled. Jack's eyes darted straight up at the sound of his hero's voice he quickly turned around ready to back away when, the evil mastermind grabbed him by the neck raising him to his eye level as he stood on the branch glairing into Jack's eyes with great intensity.

"Chase what are you doing here I didn't see you their," Jack whimpered grasping for air as he grazed into the abyss of Chase's brown tiger-eyes with mixture fear and surprise in his soul. Just then, Spicer was dropped face first on to the branch.

"On your feet worm," Chase commanded as Jack dusted himself off giving a military stance that would have given the two and anyone else watching the impression that Chase Young was the fearless commander and Spicer the spineless solder ready to go into battle. At this point in time Chase looked half annoyed with what Spicer was doing so much so that all of his frustion with the boy formed into a rhetorical question. "Spicer what are you doing," he calmly said looking at the young boy.

"So w..wh..what brings you here," Spicer asked while still shaking from Chase's surprise visit.

"Cut it Spicer," Chase demanded.

"Yes sir," Spicer said still shaking.

"I've been watching you Spicer and it seems to me you have taken somewhat of a liking to that young girl you've left in that tree over there pointing to the rather tall oak tree.

"I don't know what your talking about," Spicer tried to look as clueless as possible. Another moment Chase grabbed him by the neck glaring into his eyes, "Don't play dump I've been watching you little worm from the first moment she kissed you the way you blushed I also noticed you kissed her three times and the way you crashed yourself into that tree, you both told you sides of the story learning each others names you even saw it fit to give her a nickname oh what was it…..baby."

"That doesn't mean I like her I gave her that nickname because her name was to long," Jack said trying to hind his embarrassment from his evil hero.

"You were comfortable enough to fall asleep in the same tree with her and hug her it seems to me you two are becoming way too friendly with one another," Chase raised his voice slapping Spicer against the tree making them inches away from each other's face.

"Yeah so what it's not like anything will happen," Spicer was red in the face because it seemed he had walked right into Chase's trap.

"Think again however long it takes you'll become more dependent on her who knows you may even fall under the sicking spell of love throwing away everything you might have to gain and giving up on all your dreams.

"I would never…….," Spicer paused gasping for air as it became even more hard to breath in the mastermind's deadly grip as it grew stronger around his gray neck as he looked into warlord's tiger eyes with the thought he might be on death's front door anytime soon.

"Unfortunately you don't have a choice take the girl to the Xiaolin temple or I'll do away with you both you better go now little worm while she sleeps or you may have a diffcult time getting her to listen to you," Chase pulled Spicer closer raiseing his voice losening his grip around Spicer's neck letting him drop on the branch like a helpless rag doll looking at the him with a twinkle in his eye. Without another moment to spare, the young teen dusted himself off without looking back he took off into the sky with his heart still raceing he heared the words,"I'll be wacthing you Spicer." Quickly with sweat rolling down his neck Jack searched for the Oak tree where he had dumped young Paula sometime ago. Jack stoped sweating as much once he found the tree standing on the branch he took the heavy female into his arms supporting her head and neck as if she were a new born he had just found he slowly took off into the sky still having trouble with his heli bot as he flew high above the tall forest of tall oak trees.

Above the forest Jack once again had trouble with his heli bot as it made noses loud enough to wake the dead which never seemed to wake Paula as she started to shift in his arms diging her nose into his trench coat as if exploring something new. Jack couldn't help but feel weird about what Paula was doing as she started talking in her sleep once again as he rolled his eyes maybe this time they wouldn't crash into another tree. Without warning Paula rose up in her sleep takeing Jack by suprise she pressed her lips up against his leaveing him in a state of shock as her tung entered his mouth exploreing finding his tung as if finding a long lost friend. Her tung puased after finding his tung as if decideing what to do next her tung started to move back,fourth,under, and over. In no time Jack's tung was doing the same as he lost himself in the moment as if both of thier tungs were preforming a new type of dance that only he and the sleeping girl seemed to know.

Nothing seemed to brake the movement or the flow of this starnge new dance that took place inside thier mouths every thing seemed to fall silent. Her mouth felt warm to Jack as he became felt more relaxed with what was going on he could have fellen asleep himself if it hadn't been for the fact that he was being wacthed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you like it!!

Notes: This addition took me sometime to come up with so thank you for waiting so long! Secondly, it maybe some time before the next chapter maybe released. Finally, please excuse errors while reading though my starting work enjoy!!

P.S. If you have any concerns please PM me no need to review unless you wish; I will take the time to fix it!

Jack seemed happy somehow for a brief moment in time with the sun shinnying brightly upon his white milky face; his tough in a foreign mouth other than his own. The realization hit him, how in the world would it look to other people if he were spotted when he arrived to the Xiaolin Temple? He broke the kiss sometime after, the strange girl started whimpering digging he nose into his trench coat. She did not seem to want to shift around very much at all to Jack's surprise she was perfectly still. He watched her dig into his trench coat then looking up; he realized it was sunset as the sun sunk behind the clouds making them pink, orange and yellow. Nothing could have been better he thought, he would be able to sneak in towards the entrance unnoticed by any one setting the girl in front of the entrance where one of those dumb monks would find her.

Mean while the Xiaolin monks Omi, Clay, Ria, and Kimiko were standing in the temples center next to master Fung with nothing better to do watching Dojo shift back and fourth finding a place to sleep. No one spoke as everybody except master Fung looked at Dojo almost falling asleep themselves from the lack of activity and boredom that seemed to spread like a new virus though the young group. Ria turned his brown haired head from side to side wondering if anyone would say anything or if kimiko might pull a mirror out checking her hair to see if everything was in order. If so, he might have checked his own looks making sure they did not go to waste puffing his chest out, and flexing his muscles getting a full view from Kimiko's mirror taking full advantage of his height over her. Nothing happened finally, Ria couldn't take it any longer the overwhelming boredom was enough with out silence of the lambs taking hold of everyone slowing killing them.

"Does anyone else besides me want to do something else besides look at Dojo sleep for the rest of our lives," Ria echoed though the silence wondering more to himself as he stared off into the endless blue sky above him.

"I sure would," Kimiko, answered quietly doing the same as Ria.

"Would anyone like to watch the sunset the most pretty sunset with me," Omi's voice cut the deadly silence like a sword going though the very heart of a monster as he pointed toward the shinnying yellow orangish orb slowly falling from view.

Omi was shorter in stature than the rest of the monks however, his fighting ability made up for this all of them knew too well thanks to his training with Master Fung from the time he was old enough to walk. Master Fung was often a source of wisdom for the young monks including Omi the youngest of the group who often looked up to him. Little did Omi know his relationship went much deeper he not only saw Master Fung as a teacher but the closet thing to a father that he ever had. He often applied his newly learned teachings to the world around him in practical forms such as subjections as he was doing right then. Omi silently smiled waiting for an answer only trying his best to relive to boredom all of them felt equally.

"I sure do Omi no one ever takes the time to truly apprise a pretty sun set," Clay spoke smiling approvingly at the idea.

Clay was the tallest of the group always wearing a cowboy hat wherever he went. Clay came from a ranching family having to work from sunup until sundown gave him his strong build. He often always had his own colorful metaphors for certain things or as a matter fact everything; some of his metaphors were sources of wisdom themselves. As a member of the group, Clay had a strong bond with his friends in the fight against the Halin side. Kimiko always had just as strong of bond with her friends as Clay did with two pigtails in her hair she was shorter than Ria and taller than Omi she packed a packed a punch with a fire of a temper to boot. When it came down to it the group was a family they completed one another like a whole puzzle; nothing could separate them.

"This is most excellent Clay I promise you will not be disappointed with the sun set neither will the rest of you," Omi smiled wide as he lead the way to the entrance.

Clay followed Omi soon after, Kimiko, Ria including Master Fung with sleeping Dojo on his shoulders. The group stood at the entrance watching the orb slowly fall from view to the path leading out ward from the temple. A tiny black dot caught their eyes as they took their attention off the sun watching the dot slowly get bigger until it became big enough for them to see whom it was. The group stood shocked in an awkward silence as they came face to face with the most unexpected surprise; millions of questions raced though their minds as they stared wide eyed along with Dojo who had just woken up from his nap. Everyone present seemed confused except Master Fung who seemed to take the situation in as a fine summer's day.

Jack felt his stomach do back flips looking into the eyes of the Xiaolin warriors not being able to tell whether they were going to hurt him or, not. The white teenager feared the worst as sweat rolled down his neck if they did hurt him, would they steal his clothes leavening him naked outside the temple? If so, what would happen to the…..the boy paused in mid thought since when did he care about some girl who drooled everywhere, he was evil that was that Jack Spicer evil boy genus would look out for a numro uno baby! Still thinking, Jack couldn't help replaying the words he'd heard a while ago,"you may even give up on your dream" every inch of his being burned at the thought he would rather rename all his beloved creations. Thinking quickly, Jack decided he would try talking his way out running when their backs were turned; his oldest trick nonetheless effective.

"Umm… I know this looks weird but, I can ex…," Jack stopped as Ria interrupted him half annoyed.

"Why should we let you explain anything I bet, this is another one of your plots with a sick twist involved," Ria came closer to Jack two inches away from his face.

Ria never had a reason to like Jack he'd tried too many plots against them and, besides he was the villain pretty normal as relationships went between good vs. evil standards. Ria had recently become leader; he put his heart into leading the others as best as he could. When ever possible, the young leader liked to kick back with his friends somewhere. In some ways, you had pity Jack but hate him for how he was all the same. Grabbing his trench coat Ria looked up into his crimson eyes the pressure of his hands forced Jack's neck to bend down to his height.

Jack began to sweat looking into the leaders eyes he looked away given how intense the situation was; half-annoyed plus equally afraid nothing could have been worse or could it. Jack was hopelessly trapped, uncomfortable with his arms about to give way from the girl's weight, and being questioned by the leader. Having no way to call his bots to some how aid him (may be even steal a thing or two if luckily) he was up the creek without a paddle. Jack's heart began to pump faster than ever before. To come to the temple was never the same after, a certain occurrence that led him to fear the unknown more.

"What are you up to this time," Ria brought his gaze back on him frowning.

"Yeah you weirdo," Kimiko growled as she got closer fire dancing in her eyes.

"I…I was just dropping her off when I ran into you guys," Jack choked unable to say anything else.

"We don't believe you, you snake," Clay came closer his blue eyes showed though his cowboy hat and his dismay at Jack's clam.

"I find this most suspicious I'm at Clay's side," Omi came closer as well showing the same dismay.

"Don't you mean I side with Clay partner," Clay corrected his friend kind-heartedly.

"Oh I meant that too," Omi, added his classic response smiling at Clay then, frowning at Jack.

The four monks glared at him from all sides Jack couldn't take it any more why didn't they just get over with what was the use of glaring at him the whole time? Jack questioned in his mind as sweat rolled down his neck, his very heart ran rapid, and his stomach preformed back flips. Every inch of him wanted to scram but he was somehow unable to. He questioned this all too well never able to think any farther than," Why?" He decided to answer the glaring faces that surrounded him.

"I'm telling the truth this time no super evil plan cooked up, nothing," Jack almost yelled out of frustration.

"If what you are saying is truth then how did this girl arrive in your possession in the first place," Master Fung spoke calmly with his hands behind his back. As Dojo sat on his shoulder, he continued to take out a pair of prescription glasses often used to read.

The young warriors turned along with Jack Spicer in surprise as Master Fung spoke no one took their eyes off him. Ria let go of Jack's trench coat with his eyes on Master Fung.

"When did you show up," Kimiko broke the silence with her question.

"Finding Omi's idea to be most reasonable I followed you, when you all started talking I listened. It wouldn't have been wise to interrupt so soon," Master Fung waited for an answer shortly after speaking.

"Master Fung are these the right prescriptions," Dojo handed his small reading glass's to over as he wondered whether he was insane or something much serious that had been something he ate just that morning.

"Yes Dojo their same prescription reading glasses you always wear considering their size," Master Fung shid deeply as he handed the spectacles over to Dojo. Dojo put the spectacles away and just stared silently.

"Why weren't you surprised like the rest of us Master Fung when Jack arrived," Dojo wondered gazing at him.

"As others would say Dojo expect the unexpected," Master Fung gave him a satisfied glance while he silently gazed at Jack. "I could have expected so many other things to happen other than this," the small green dragon referred to the weird girl in Jack's arms. "Yeah I know what you mean," Ria looked at Dojo feeling the same thing.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean huh," the red head looked offended and annoyed at both of them. "Nothing Jack," Kimiko rolled her eyes as she put her index finger and thumb where the point of her nose started then, closed her eyes. She looked at the small puddle of slowly forming on the dirt path by Jack's feet repulsed," Jack could you some how stop her from drooling every where?" "Huh? Ewe…No I don't see why you don't try stopping her," the pale-skinned boy forced the girl on to Kimiko. Kimiko just stared at the lifeless body, which seemed to emit forth drool pushing her away slowly,"Umm…No thanks Jack."


End file.
